


Promptis Collection

by bowsie22



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsie22/pseuds/bowsie22
Summary: A collection of short Noctis/Prompto fics. Feel free to leave a prompt in the comments.Chapter 1 - accidental warping
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: 5 times Noctis hated his warping abilities and 1 time he loved them. Prompt taken from ffxv kink meme - https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3016.html?thread=1432520#cmt1432520 

**1.**

It had been a quiet day, or as quiet a day that Regis could have. Being king was not easy. Being king and a father to a rambunctious three-year-old was damn hear impossible. Especially when that three-year-old couldn’t contain his warping powers. A knock on his door and one of Noctis’ minders poked her head through the door.

“He’s done it again?”

“I’m afraid so Your Majesty. He was in my arms and just warped somewhere. We’re searching the Citadel as we speak.”

Regis stood up, groaning as he did.

“I think I know where he might be.”

Leaving his office, Regis walked through the Citadel, ignoring the people calling his son’s name and searching for him. Moving upstairs, he smiled as he reached a pair of white doors, cracked open. And there he was. Prince Noctis, sitting in the middle of an indoor oasis. Regis sat beside his son, pulling the child onto his lap.

“You gave everyone quite a scare you know?”

“Sorry. Mama.”

“You were thinking of your mother again huh?”

Noctis nodded, eyes on the butterflies that fluttered around his head. Regis hugged his son, looking around the oasis his wife had so painstakingly created.

“Yeah, me too.”

**2.**

Noctis was bored. Maths was boring. Why did he need maths? How would it help him as king? He leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. From the corner of his eye, he saw Prompto scribbling in his book. Running his eyes over the other’s body, Noctis frowned when he realised how thin his friend was. Time for Prompto to start staying for game nights again.

“NOCTIS!”

With a shout, Noctis jerked back in his seat, trying to get away from the teacher and fell back. Landing on concrete, he rolled onto his feet, groaning when he realised where he was. On the school roof with that stupid door that never opens. Damn the Six, the fire brigade would have to be called, wouldn’t they? Again. Gladio would never let him live this down.

The next day, Noctis was on the front page of all papers in Insomnia, pictured being carried down the fire ladder, over the shoulder of a fire fighter. It joined the collection in Ignis’ office.

**3.**

Noctis decided to spend his training time practicing warping. He was getting better but wanted to travel further and faster. Right now, he would travel about five feet, which wasn’t great when it came to fights. Noctis wanted to travel further than that and take someone with him. It would make getting out of the Citadel with Prompto easier, but that wasn’t the only reason he was doing it. Taking a deep breath, he concentrated on the training room. It was three floors beneath him, so quite a distance. He felt the power rushing through him, his body moving.

“SHIT!”

He opened his eyes to a blade in front of his face. Ducking, Noctis groaned when he saw strands of black hair.

“Seriously?”

“What do you expect when you just appear in the middle of a fight?”

“Sorry Cor.”

He walked back to his room, wanting to see the damage done. Looking in the mirror, Noctis winced, Thank the Six he had plenty of hats.

**4.**

Flu season sucked. Prompto got sick, which meant no game nights or date nights. Instead he was bundled into the bed of Noctis’ guest room and spent the week coughing and sneezing, his fever knocking him out. Noctis wasn’t embarrassed to say that on his sleepless nights, he would sneak into bed with Prompto and fall asleep with his arms around the younger man. So, it was no surprise to anyone that Noctis caught the flu the next week. What was surprising was the warping. Every time he sneezed, Noctis warped. Not very far, only a foot or two, but it was still annoying to the young prince.

Prompto laughed whenever it happened, finding it hilarious that Noctis lost control this easily.

“It’s not funny.”

Prompto laughed, cuddling into Noctis’ side, arms around the other’s waist.

“I’m sorry babe. It’s just funny. You always look so surprised when it happens.”

“I hate you. ACHOO!”

Noctis swore as he landed on the kitchen counter, knocking two glasses and a bag of shopping to the ground.

“Damnit! ACHOO!”

**5.**

“Oh! Oh, Noct, yes, please. More.”

Noctis grunted, shaking his hair out of his eyes. Prompto gasped at another hard thrust, crying out as Noctis pulled Prompto’s leg over his shoulder, allowing the prince to go deeper than before. Looking at his boyfriend below him, Noctis swooped down, kissing the other. He pulled away, staying close enough to feel Prompto’s breath on his face. Hearing the cries from the man below him, Noctis knew Prompto was close. He sped up his thrusts, wanting Prompto to feel good.

“Yes, yes, yes! NOCTIS!”

With a final scream of the prince’s name, Prompto came, gasping for breath. He whined as Noctis kept thrusting, chasing his own release.

“Shit, Prompto!”

In a flash of blue, Noctis was gone. Prompto sat up in the bed, straining his ears, trying to hear if Noctis was still in the apartment. Another flash of blue, and his boyfriend collapsed on the bed beside Prompto. Looking over the taller man, Promptis blushed.

“Did you at least cum before you warped?”

“Yes.”

Prompto winced.

“Did you end up in your father’s office again? With him there?”

“Yes.”

Holding back a laugh, Prompto walked to the bathroom and cleaned himself. Moving back to the bed, he cleaned Noctis, tossing the cloth into the laundry basket. He rested his head on Noctis’ chest, the heartbeat beneath his ear calming him.

“It’ll be ok Noct. He’s probably used to it by now.”

**+1.**

Snow sucked. Noctis loved it when he was a kid but travelling in it sucked. Especially walking.

“We could have called Ignis to pick us up.”

“Where’s the fun in that Noct? Look how pretty everything is. How are you not loving this?”

Noctis had to admit, Prompto was beautiful like this. Illuminated by streetlights with snow falling around him, Prompto looked almost ethereal.

“Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Like I’m something precious.”

“You are precious Prompto. To me at least.”

Blushing, Prompto turned to the street, moving ahead of his boyfriend.

“Light’s green, let’s go.”

Prompto skipped, literally skipped, across the crossing. Noctis followed, grinning at his boyfriend’s adorableness. From the corner of his eye, Noctis saw headlights approach the crosswalk. The car wasn’t slowing down. And it was heading straight for Prompto! Without thinking, Noctis grabbed Prompto’s wrist and called on his magic. The two landed in the living room of Noctis’ apartment. Prompto stared at the room, gently pushing Noctis onto the couch.

“I don’t remember you ever warping this far before. That was at least three miles.”

“There was a car. It was going too fast and if it hit, it would probably kill you. I guess I just reacted.”

Prompto smiled, moving to sit on Noctis’ lap, straddling him. He pressed a kiss to the prince’s lips, arms wrapped around his shoulders.

“Well I for one am glad you reacted. You saved my life. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me for saving your life. I’ll always save your life. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

A/N I finally started playing the game, because I finally found out it’s not turn based fighting! And Promptis is adorable! Feel free to leave a prompt in the comments or my ask box. Fair warning, I do not write explicit sex. And struggle with fight scenes.


	2. Chapter 2 married life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis expected to fade faster than he was after taking the throne. Something was protecting him. But what?

It was odd. After ten years on the throne, Noctis should be turning grey, but his hair was still black. Well, he decided after looking at his temples, ninety percent. The crystal was still powerful, he and his Glaives could still use magic. So, why wasn't the King's life being absorbed?

"Admiring yourself again?"

And there was the other concern, the other oddity. Gladio had always made fun of Prompto for his baby face. He had always looked four or five years younger than he actually was. But not anymore. Prompto looked older than them all. The majority of his blonde hair was white, there were constant bags under his eyes and no matter what he said, Noctis knew those lines around his eyes and mouth were not laugh lines.

"Noct, babe? You ok?"

Shaking himself from his thoughts, the king pulled his consort into his arms. Pressing a soft kiss to the other's lips, he ignored Prompto's complaints about Noctis messing up his clothes.

"I'm fine Prom. Don't worry about me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meeting with Luna was nice. Throughout everything, the two royals remained steadfast friends. With Luna ruling Tenebrae and Noctis ruling Insomnia, they didn't have much time for each other. Which is why they visited each other's kingdoms once every two months. They told people it was a royal, diplomatic visit, but everyone knew better. It was just two friends catching up. Today, Luna was visiting Noctis, the two discussing (gossiping) whatever came to mind.

"So, how's Nyx?"

Grinning at Luna's flush, Noctis was disappointed when a knock on the door prevented her from answering. Calling the person in, the king was surprised to see Ignis.

"Ignis, everything ok?"

"I'm afraid not. Prompto collapsed in the gardens. The doctors can't find anything-"

"Wait, doctors? He's been seen by them already? When did this happen?"

"About an hour ago. He didn't want us to interrupt your meeting with Luna."

Sweating, Noctis ran to their room, knowing that Prompto would refuse to be taken to the medical centre. Bursting through the doors, he ignored the doctors surrounding his husband and warped to Prompto's side. He fell to his knees beside the bed, grabbing Prompto's hand. The other man barely responded, murmering his husband's name and trying to squeeze the king's hand.

"What is wrong with him? What happened?"

The oldest doctor in the room, who had been looking after Prompto since the wedding, stepped forward.

"Well, at first we thought it was due to his being an MT."

"But that's not it?"

"No, we think it's the crystal. You know it absorbs your life force? We believe that the crystal sees Prompto as such an integral part of you that it is absorbing his life as well. He wasn't trained, wasn't prepared for this like you were."

"So, it's killing him?"

"I'm afraid so my King."

Noctis turned back to his husband, tears in his eyes. Of course, the crystal would take something else from him, of course.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later and Prompto was awake. He was still too weak to leave the bed, but he could sit up and talk to Noctis. Well, argue with Noctis as Ignis and Gladio watched.

“We are breaking this connection! I’m not watching the crystal kill you!”

“So instead I have to watch it kill you? Watch years of your life cut away all because of that damn stone?”

“I was prepared, trained for this. You were not!”

“Then train me!”

The consort fell back onto the pile of pillows behind him, short of breath. Noctis groaned, crawling onto the bed and pulling Prompto into his arms. The younger man rested his head on the other’s shoulder, their argument exhausting him.

“Ignis, is it possible? To train Prompto so he can handle the crystal’s pull?”

It took the advisor a few minutes to answer, having to think.

“I believe so. You and Luna can help him with the magic and Gladio and the Glaive can train his body. It won’t be easy though. Most kings start their training in childhood, it takes years.”

“I don’t care. Whatever I can do to help Noctis, I will do it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took a long time, but eventually Prompto was able to handle the pull of the crystal. Daily sessions with the Glaive, along with weekly sessions with Luna meant both his physical body and his magic had strengthened beyond what Prompto ever thought possible. He would always be lithe and small, but could knock someone out with one punch now, so yay. And while he couldn’t cast spells like Noctis, he could warp small distances and store small things in the Armiger.

Together, Noctis and Prompto rules Insomnia for decades, becoming the longest reigning monarchs in the kingdom’s history. Their story, that of a prince and his commoner husband, became a fairy tale in the kingdom. The couple died together, in their bed with their children and grandchildren surrounding them. It was a fairytale ending for a couple that proved they would overcome anything, even that crystal and it’s magic, for a chance at happiness together.


	3. Chapter 3 - sad Prompto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Prompto has had a bad day. Thank the Six he has an adorable boyfriend.

“Prompto, dinner is ready?”

Ear pressed to his bedroom door, Noctis listened, trying to hear his boyfriend moving. Nothing. He knocked again.

“Prom? He cooked your favourite. And white chocolate cheesecake for dessert.”

Hearing nothing, the prince sighed, walking back to the kitchen. At Ignis’ hopeful look, Noctis shook his head. He knew his boyfriend. What Prompto needed now was to be alone for a while. So, Noctis would give him that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four hours later, Prompto left the bedroom wrapped in a blanket. He dropped onto the couch beside Noctis, cuddling into the other man’s side. Wrapping his arm around Prompto, Noctis pressed a soft kiss to the side of his head.

“You ok?”

“Mm.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Not yet.”

“Ok.”

They sat in silence watching Noctis’ new obsession. It was a show about a man who kept a zoo of coeurl’s and other dangerous animals and the woman who was trying to get it shut down. And may have killed her husband, it was a hot mess. Noctis loved it. They got through two more episodes before Prompto spoke.

“Today sucked.”

Noctis didn’t respond, knowing that his boyfriend needed him to listen and maybe offer advice.

“I was late to work because my phone didn’t charge overnight. So that meant I couldn’t ring my boss and let him know I’d be late.”

Noctis winced. Prompto’s boss in the grocery store was a nice man, but he was very big on time keeping, He often docked people’s pay when they were late.

“And then I get to work and spend fifteen minutes being given out to, so I’m in a bad headspace already. Work was fine at first, just stocking shelves, normal stuff. But then _she_ came in.”

 _She_ was a customer that Prompto hated. Extremely xenophobic, this customer wasn’t happy to be served by a Niff and made sure everyone around her knew it.

“She came in with an expired coupon, like a year out of date. And she looked so smug standing in the line. She knew it was out of date Noct, she chose my line so she could give out to and be horrible to me! And she was. She kept saying I was stupid and I didn’t deserve to be here. That I should have stayed in Nflheim, where I would have been put down because I was so pathetic. And then I started to have a panic attack at the till and she became even worse. And she’s horrible and I hate her!”

Prompto was sobbing by now, face buried in Noctis’ shoulder. Knowing there was really nothing he could say, Noctis tried to comfort the other, rubbing his back and kissing his tears away.

“Look, she’s a bitch, we know this. I could have her arrested. You want me to have her arrested? And executed? Or at least, punished publicly.”

Giggling through his tears, Prompto shoved Noctis’ face away from his.

“Don’t be stupid.”

“I’ll do it. For you, I’d do anything.”

“Even giving me the last of that cheesecake in the fridge.”

The prince pretended to think it over, trying to ignore the puppy eyes from his boyfriend.

“Ugh fine, you’re lucky I love you.”

Prompto leaned up, stealing a kiss from his boyfriend.

“I know how lucky I am to have you. I love you too.”

Opening the fridge, Noctis turned to look over his boyfriend who had settled on the couch. it seemed like he was better, but Noctis knew that Prompto would be quietly upset for the rest of the night. Which was fine, Noctis knew what to do. Feed and cuddle his boyfriend until he fell asleep end then tuck him into their bed to wake him up the next morning with gentle kisses and breakfast in bed.

Noctis was a good boyfriend, he knew what to do.


	4. Chapter 4 - sequel to chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Prompt on AO3: First things first these are really cute. Secondly a follow up prompt to this if you will. Noctis staking out Prom's workplace to give that witch a piece of his mind and make it clear that the next time she bothers Prompto he'll have her exiled from Insomnia.

She wasn’t hard to find. She was all over social media, complaining about Niffs, the Royal family not doing their jobs and how potions were really controlling your mind and making you docile, willing to do whatever your leaders tell you.

Gladio whistled as he read through her posts.

“She’s insane.”

“Yes, she really is. But Noctis is determined to find her.”

“Because she’s horrible to Prompto?”

“Once a week she goes to that same store and makes sure to line up at Prompto’s till and then makes him cry. Sometimes, she has sent him into panic and anxiety attacks so severe, Noctis and I are asked to pick him up from his sift early. Do try not to break the mouse darling.”

Gladio relaxed his hold on the mouse, unaware of his tight grip.

“Sorry. So, we find her and set Noct on her?”

“Yes, that is the plan. With you and I looming in the background.”

“Brilliant, can’t wait to see her face.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The prince knocked on the door, trying to control his anger. The was her, the woman who made Prompto’s life a living hell at least once a week.

“You’re Highness? What in the Astral’s name are you doing here?”

“We need to have a little talk. May I come in?”

Still gaping, the woman stood aside, watching her Prince walk through her hallway, followed by his Shield and Advisor. The three found her living room, the Prince sitting on her couch, the other two men standing behind him. moving slowly, she lowered herself into the armchair, very confused.

“Forgive me, but I don’t know why you’re here?”

“You go to the same grocery store every week, right?”

What did her groceries have to do with this?

“Yes?”

“There’s a worker there. A young one.”

Scoffing, she finally realised what was going on.

“That Niff? What has that little brat got to do with anything?”

“That little brat is my best friend. And I’m getting sick of having to comfort him because you’ve ruined his week. Again. So I’m here to give you a friendly warning. Find another shop. Preferably, one very far away. On the other side of the city even.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Well, Ignis here can ruin your online life and Gladio here can ruin your actual life. You want everyone to know that you spent over a thousand gil on a King Regis body pillow? Even though you hate him so much?”

“Or I could simply ruin your tax and credit records. It all really depends on you.”

She glanced at the third man in the room, who smiled at her, a small, vicious thing. Combined with his large size and tattoos, she wasn’t ashamed to admit to the fear that ran through her.

“And what if I tell people all about this?”

“With your anti-Royal posts? Who’d believe you anyway? Besides, you have family and friends here yes? It would be a real shame of all your anti-Royal sentiment meant you’re exiled. You wouldn’t see anyone you loved ever again and that would not be nice.”

He was serious. For the first time, she was afraid of the Royal family’s power. Knowing she was defeated, the woman nodded, agreeing to the terms. Standing up, the Prince smiled down at her, holding out his hand.

“Great! Glad you’ve seen some sense. Don’t get up, we’ll see ourselves out.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“The weirdest thing happened at work today?”

Noctis hummed, concentrating on adding the exact amount of sugar needed for the cake.

“Noct? Are you listening?”

“Course I am, something weird happened at work. What was it?”

“You know that horrible woman who makes me cry all the time..

Unaware of his frozen boyfriend behind him, Prompto cracked three eggs into the bowl,

“She comes in and apologises to the manager! Said that she was aware how horrible she’d been to and that she meant none of it. And that she was going to shop somewhere else. Isn’t that amazing?”

Wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s waist, Noctis pressed a kiss to his nape, placing the perfectly weighed sugar on the counter.

“Isn’t it nice when people improve themselves?”

“It really is. Noct? What did you do?”

“What makes you think I did anything?”

Turning in the other’s arms, Prompto gave Noctis the most unimpressed look he could.

“I know people like her. They don’t change for anything. If anything, they get worse as time goes on. So I assume my boyfriend, who is also the prince of the entire country, had something to do with it. Did you?”

“Don’t worry about it, I did what I had to.”

And he’d do it again, even with another forty-minute dressing down from his father. Prompto was the most important person to him. No one was allowed to hurt him, be they citizen or royalty. Noctis would protect him until the day he died, from everything.


	5. Chapter 5 - kickass Prompto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Prompt on AO3 – Kickass Prompto.

“Cor?”

“Yes your Majesty?”

“Who is that?”

‘That’ being the child standing behind the Immortal.

“This is Prompto.”

Regis sighed. Sometimes speaking to Cor was like pulling teeth.

“And where did Prompto come from?”

As if the answer wasn’t obvious from the blonde hair. Judging from the raised eyebrow, Cor knew the king realised how stupid his question was.

“From a magitek lab. Turns out those things are human.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took a few months for Prompto to settle into life with Cor. The man had no idea how to raise a child and depended a lot on the advice of Regis and Clarus. Thankfully, Noctis was more than happy to have a new friend, even if he was a bit quiet. And a bit clumsy. Prompto seemed to make a habit out of walking into walls, knocking things over or burning himself during Ignis’ cooking lessons.

It was something that continued as he grew older. Which was why Cor was concerned when Prompto said he wanted to join the Crownsguard.

“Prompto, you can barely walk down a flight of stairs without killing yourself. You want to join the Crownsguard?”

“I want to protect Noctis. He’s my boy- best friend.”

His son flushed under his father’s gaze. The relationship between Prompto and Noctis was not a well-kept secret.

“Ok. But just because you’re my son doesn’t mean any special treatment. You will work just as hard as everyone else. Harder even!”

“I will, I promise!”

At Cor’s nod, Prompto squealed, grabbing his father into a tight hug,

“Thank you. You won’t regret this, I promise!!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cor was concerned. Prompto was doing better at his training than anyone expected. He was fast, with great reflexes. His hand to hand needed work, but he was stronger than he looked. He wasn’t great with weapons, unless it was gun. Which was unusual in Lucis. Was it from his training? How much training had he had as a child? There were so many questions that Cor had, even after all these years. Sometimes, it seemed like Cor would never get the answers.

“What do you mean that they were attacked!?”

“I mean that the prince and your son were attacked, an attempted kidnapping.”

Cor growled, taking some pleasure in Nyx’s flinch.

“But they’re fine! In the medical centre, both alive and well.”

“Next time start with that you damn fool!”

Racing to the medical centre, Cor tried to calm himself down. He knew that both boys could look after themselves, but he was also a father. Racing through the doors, he ignored the glares of the nurses, approaching the king and his son.

“What happened? Where’s Prompto?”

“He’s fine Cor, relax. He needed stitches for a wound in his arm. Noctis here was just telling me what happened.”

Looking to the teenager, Cor gestured for him to continue.

“We were going to the game shop and decided to take the short cut.”

“The one down that alley way? Noctis, how many times have I told you not to take that way, it’s too dangerous?”

“I know dad, I’m sorry. But we were in a rush. You and I had dinner and Cor was taking Prompto to the movies. So, we decided to rush. But instead we got grabbed. They tried to get us into a van, so I warped us away. Which left me really disorientated. So, they chased us down and grabbed us again.”

“And then?”

“Prompto kicked their asses! Dad, it was amazing. I’ve never seen anyone move like that! He was flipping and kicking and punching, he didn’t even have a weapon but took down five armed men by himself! There were so many broken bones, so many.”

Regis laughed, pulling his son into a tight hug. Cor looked away, searching for a doctor. He needed to see his son and see him now. After a few seconds, a doctor approached him, leading him to a room where his son sat on a bed, looking down at his hands. Cor sat beside him, reaching out to grab his hands.

“Am I gonna get in trouble?”

“For saving the prince’s life? I think you’ll get a medal.”

“I shouldn’t be able to do any of those things. What if they figure out what I am?”

He wasn’t looking at his hands, he had been looking at his wrists. The barcode that set him apart from everyone else in the kingdom. Cor pulled his son into a hug, running a gently hand through the blonde hair.

“You’re my son. And that it all that matters Prompto. They try to take you away and they have to go through me and all your friends and everyone who loves you. And that is a lot of people Prompto. Don’t be afraid, I’ll protect you.”

Prompto nodded, trying to discretely wipe away his tears.

“So, I heard you were pretty kickass. Wanna tell me about it?”

Listening to Prompto talk about the fight, Cor couldn’t help but smile. Six help anyone who tried to take his family away from him.

A/N Prompt, this came out differently than I thought it would. I'm sorry.


	6. Chapter 6 - Love at first sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Prompt on AO3: Love at first sight.

Noctis wasn’t staring, no matter what Gladio said. So what if the prince of Niflheim just happened to be attractive and cute and adorable and exactly Noctis’ type? That meant nothing when Noctis couldn’t approach the younger man. Any time he tried, Aranea glared at him like she could read his mind. One little thought about the other’s butt and suddenly Noctis was enemy number one. He knew what he needed to do.

“Ignis, I need you to distract Aranea.”

“Why?”

“I want to talk to the Prince of Niflheim.”

“Why?”

Damn Ignis, he just liked seeing the younger man squirm.

“Because we need to build relations between our two countries.”

“Nothing to do with the heart eyes you two have been sending each other across the floor?”

“He’s sending me heart eyes?”

Ignis chuckled, leading Noctis around the edge of the room, approaching the other prince. He was unsurprised to see Prompto and Aranea doing the same.

“Mr. Scientia, I was wondering if we could have a quick chat? I have some questions about Prompto’s accommodation and freedom of movement here.”

Pushing up his glasses, Ignis tried to hide his smile. Looks like the her prince had the same idea as his.

“Of course Ms. Highwind. Please, follow me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompto normally prided himself on being able to make conversation with anyone. Prince Noctis however seemed to be the exception to the rule. Any time Prompto tried to say something he was distracted by the other’s blue eyes or smile or his biceps in that suit. It was a little bit embarrassing and probably why his father hid him away for so long.

“How are you finding Lucis? I hope you’re enjoying yourself.”

“It’s wonderful. So different from Niflheim. Everything is so bright and colourful. And there are flowers everywhere! I can’t remember the last time I took so many photos. I wish I could see more of it, but I need a tour guide and I don’t think there’s anyone free to take me.”

“I could! Take you around the city I mean. I know some great spots to take photos and some arcades. You know, if you like games. And obviously, only if you want to that is. It’s totally fine if you don’t.”

Prompto giggled, finding the flush on Noctis’ pale skin adorable. The other prince was honestly so cute.

“I do play a lot of King’s Knight.”

“Seriously? So do I! What’s your username?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It shouldn’t be so adorable, his teenage son flirting (badly at that) with someone who was once considered an enemy. But Regis couldn’t help but laugh at his son. He recognised that look. He used to look at his wife like that, like she was his everything.

“Cor, add something into the itinerary for tomorrow please.”

“You gonna tell me what, or am I just supposed to guess that it’s about your son and that twink prince?”

“I think a courtship is in order, don’t you?”

Ignoring his friend mumbling to himself, Regis settled back into his chair, ignoring all the aches and pains in his body. Seeing his son laugh and smile like he hadn’t in years also helped a little. This ball had been a good idea.


End file.
